This invention relates to racks for vehicles and particularly a rack with fastening means to force an end member/clamp specially shaped to grip various shaped gutter or drip rails found on various vehicles.
Heretofore it has been known to provide a rack for a vehicle, such as a van, truck or automobile, for carrying items above the roof of the vehicle or van. Frequently such racks comprised two spaced apart crossmembers which are mounted to the gutters or drip rails of the vehicle. As heavy items, such as ladders, lumber and pipes, are frequently carried on such a rack, it is important that the rack be solidly and strongly connected to the gutters or drip rails. Heretofore it has also been known to provide a connection on each end of each crossmember which utilized one set of fastening means arranged generally horizontally to pull the rack tight against a vertical portion of the drip rail and a second set of fastening means arranged generally vertically to pull the rack tight against a horizontal portion of the drip rail. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,092. As there are usually two crossmembers, each with two ends, there were generally at least eight sets of fasteners which are required to be properly horizontally and vertically adjusted and tightened. An alternative was to replace the second sets of vertical fastening means with some sort of pivoting connection, such as formed by a pivoting extension which engages in a formed pivot opening. The provision of such pivoting connection can be more expensive to make as forming dies may be needed to make the pivoting extension and/or pivot opening. Further the pivot type connection can be even more difficult to tighten securely because of xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d and looseness of the pivot connection making the pivot connection less secure to use than the first described sets of horizontal and vertical fastening means, particularly where a rack is to carry heavy items, such as is likely to be used by a tradesman on his/her service van.
A strong prior art rack for such purpose is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,362, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The rack described in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,362 comprises two or more crossmembers which are secured at each end thereof by a clamp member held to the end member of the crossmember by a single set of generally horizontal fastening means, with no separate vertical fastening means or pivot connecting means being utilized. A tight connection in both the horizontal and vertical is provided by the single set of generally horizontal fastening means because of this rack""s unique design. The crossmember""s ends and clamps are arranged to be clamped together horizontally by this fastening means, and each has inclined engaging portions to cause the clamp to engage the gutter or drip rail and pull it tight both vertically and horizontally against the crossmember end member.
While strong racks and strong fastening means are generally known, such as shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,362 patent, heretofore it has been necessary to provide custom end members and clamps to fit a plurality of different make vehicles. The result was that the manufacturers had to make and retail outlets had to carry many models to fit the various make vans and vehicles with their different type roof drip and gutter rails constructions.
The present improved heavy duty rack invention is particularly suitable for fitting various models of trucks and vans with their various shaped drip or gutter rails. Even though the improved rack of the present invention can fit more than one make or model of van or vehicle, it still is capable of safely carrying very heavy loads, including ladders, lumber, pipes, etc. with a total load weight of up to 1,200 pounds evenly distributed. In fact the rack of the present invention, is capable of lifting the rear of a typical van in the air if a crane is attached to the rack and raised.
The heavy duty rack of the present invention for securing such heavy items and carried on the drip rail or gutter of a van or truck, comprises a square or rectangular cross section tubing cross member adapted to extend horizontally across the full width of a van or truck type vehicle roof generally from to or beyond one drip rail to or beyond the drip rail on the opposite side of the van type vehicle roof. The cross member has opposing ends or members defining a length therebetween and is made of steel and/or aluminum having a minimum wall thickness of xe2x85x9 to xc2xc inch thick with about {fraction (3/16)} of an inch being preferred. A pair of the unitary one piece end members are secured by welding at each end of said cross member. Each of said end members are bent from flat, compatible material of at least xe2x85x9 to xc2xc inch thick, with {fraction (3/16)} of an inch thickness being preferred, of steel or aluminum. Each of the unitary one piece end members extend generally downwardly from the respective end of its said cross member towards its underneath, associated drip rail. Each unitary one end member is bent and its lower portion or particularly lower end is adapted to rest on various types of van or vehicle drip rails. Clamping means are provided for each unitary, one piece end member shorter in height than the unitary, one piece end member. Each clamping means is bent from flat material of xe2x85x9 to xc2xc inch thick, with about {fraction (3/16)} of an inch thickness being preferred, and made of steel or aluminum. The lower portions or ends of the clamping means are also specially shaped to cooperate with its end member and secure the rack to various shaped drip or gutter rails found on various make vans or vehicles. Each end member and its associated clamp are adapted to sandwich various portions of the adjacent various shaped van type vehicle drip rails. The clamping means and fastening means, in this instance with one generally extending parallel and the other extending perpendicular to said cross member, pulls the clamping means towards the unitary one piece end member to tightly sandwich the drip rail to hold the heavy duty rack to the van or other type vehicle""s drip rail. The rack of the present invention is especially configured to be attachable to various make truck and van drip molds and gutter rails, such as those found on Ford, Dodge, Chevrolet, GMC and Chrysler.
In order to accommodate these various drip racks or gutters, the attaching portions of the rack of the present invention is especially formed. Unlike the rack shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,632 patent which had simple xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped drip rail or gutter engaging portions, the drip rack or gutter engaging portions of the clamp and end member of the rack of the present invention are a series of successive steps, a double step or xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d which can accommodate both the simple xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped gutter or drip rail, and the more complicated wing, successive stepped, or xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d shaped profiles found on some vans or trucks, such as those sold under the xe2x80x9cGMCxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cChevroletxe2x80x9d brands. Thus, with the present invention one style rack can be made to fit several brands of vans and their drip rail and gutter styles.
Further, unlike some prior art two bolt (vertical and horizontal) attached racks which have their end pieces at angles to the gutter or drip rail and which tends to increase the outboard or spreading load on the gutter, and thus reduce the carrying capacity, in the present invention the end pieces are located generally vertically so that the load transferred to or imposed on the gutter or drip rail is also generally vertical and can, thus, be safely maximized. Applying the load to the gutter or drip rail vertically permits a greater load to be safely imposed on the gutter or drip rail, and thus the van or vehicle to carry a greater load. Further, rather than have separate end pieces, which permit adjustment for width but could limit load carrying capacity, in the present invention the end members or pieces are solidly welded to the ends of the cross bar or member, and the cross bar itself is made of two heavily constructed pieces which telescope over a length of a few feet, and are welded to the end members to permit a pair of crossbars to safely carry a maximized load, as heavy as 1,200 pounds, evenly distributed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a heavy duty vehicle rack for carrying heavy loads, such as ladders, pipe, lumber, etc., weighing up to 1,200 pounds evenly distributed, suitable for use by trades persons.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a heavy duty rack which can be easily but strongly attached to a variety of vehicles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a heavy duty rack which attaches tightly to a variety of shaped drip rails of various vehicles using portions to fit tightly onto various portions of the various shaped drip rails.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the accompanying drawings and following written description.